Conociendo los sentimientos
by BMWGMWFan
Summary: Después de un incidente en Texas y en el baile de graduación, Riley , Maya, Farkle y Lucas descubrirán sentimientos que no habián explorado antes. Spoilers. Parejas en mención. RileyxLucas (Rucas), LucasxMaya (Lucaya), RileyxFarkle (Riakle), FarklexSmackle (Smackle), MayaxJosh (Joshaya), CoryxTopanga(Corpanga), ShawnxKaty y AuggiexAva
1. Como una niña

**Este es mi primer fanfic. Personalmente crecí viendo** ** _"Aprendiendo a Vivir"_** **, era mi programa favorito. Hace poco me entero que están haciendo una secuela del esa serie y me anime a hacer una historia.**

 **Los eventos de esta historia se basan de los episodios del** ** _El Mundo de Riley_** **hasta el episodio "Girl Meets Semi-Formal" de la segunda temporada. La historia transcurre en el día de graduación (Último episodio de la segunda temporada)**

 **Capitulo I: Como una niña (Parejas Rucas, Lucaya y Riakle)**

El día de la graduación llegó a John Quincy Adams, un día donde todos deberían ser felices pues los alumnos dejan la secundaria para irse a la preparatoria y empezar a formar sus vidas. Sin embargo, no era un día tan feliz para Riley. Ella se encontraba sentada en una banca del pasadizo, lejos del auditorio donde los chicos se graduaban.

Ella quería estar adentro junto a su papá, a su mamá, a sus abuelos, su tío Joshua, su tía Morgan, que finalmente se dio un tiempo de sus giras musicales, su tío Eric, que finalmente se convirtió en senador, Shawn y sus amigos del salón. Pero algo dentro de ella no quería.

"Se supone que debería ser un bonito día pero no es así", dijo Riley con voz baja para que nadie la escuche. "Mis padres deberían estar buscándome, Maya también, pero hay que ser justos. Mi papá debe estar con el resto de mis compañeros salón ya que es un gran maestro. Bueno, aprendió de los mejores, el señor Fenny y el maestro Turner. Mi mamá seguro debe estar ayudando a Shawn para que él le pida matrimonio a la mamá de Maya. Y Maya…seguro debe estar con...él" – terminó la frase con un tono bajo. "Debería estar feliz por Maya y Lucas, son mis mejores amigos. Si ellos hoy empiezan a salir, debería estar feliz por ellos"

Riley no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos hacia Lucas, y estaba clarísimo que Lucas sentía algo por ella también. Pero todo cambió cuando nuestros compañeros votaron por Lucas y Maya como la mejor pareja de la secundaria. "Ese tonto anuario" dijo ella. Al día siguiente de ese día, Riley cambió sus colores alegres a un color oscuro. Igualmente, ella no era la única que había perdido su identidad. Farkle y Maya también habían cambiado un poco. "Maya dijo ese día que lo veía como un hermano y no entendía porque". Riley no lo sabía en ese momento, pero Maya había notado que el amor que Riley y Lucas sentían eran de hermanos, más no de enamorados.

Esa idea de hermano la perseguía en el baile semi-formal del mismo año. Jack y Eric la confundieron mucho más cuando le contaron la relación hermandad-amistad-amor que tuvieron junto a Rachel. "SI él me veía como enamorada, sino funciona yo y Lucas terminaríamos como Rachel y Jack, sin hablarse por mucho tiempo. Si Lucas me veía como una hermana, si no funciona seguiría hablando con él con el tiempo." – Riley decía mientras recordaba ese pasaje de su vida.

La vida en la escuela continuaba y Riley aún no conocía algo de Maya hasta el día que la madre de Lucas le dijo a su hijo que debía regresar a Texas definitivamente. "Cuando nos enteramos que Lucas iba a regresar a Texas, yo estaba destrozada", decía Riley con un volumen de voz más bajo para que nadie la escuche.

"Todos lo estábamos Riley, no eras la única". Riley sabía de quién era esa voz. Después de todo, su voz la escuchaba desde que tenía cinco años.

"Farkle, ¿Cómo me encontraste?", preguntaba ella a su amigo.

"No estabas en el auditorio y el único lugar donde no es la ventana de tu casa donde conversas con Maya es esta banca. Así que vine aquí y te encontré", dijo él sentándose a lado de Riley.

"¿Tan bien me conoces Farkle?" Riley le preguntó-

"Tú, Maya, Lucas y yo somos los mejores amigos. Es mi deber conocer todo de ustedes para ganar ese título", Farkle le respondió.

"Pero si eso significa ser mejores amigos, entonces Maya y yo no podemos ser mejores amigas", le dijo eso con un tono un poco más serio.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", le dijo él acercándose más a ella.

"Maya no me dijo la razón por la cual ella quería ir a buscar Lucas a Texas", le respondió Riley.

Si, Maya sugirió ir a Texas a buscar a Lucas y convencer a sus padres para que lo dejen regresar a Nueva York. Menos mal Zay los acompañó. Nunca antes habían viajado solos y sin él se hubieran perdido. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucas se encontraron con un vecindario medio rustico pero con un bello paisaje. Era uno de esos lugares donde se podía tomar descanso de todos los problemas que uno podría tener en ese momento. Se enteraron de la razón por la cual Lucas regresó a Texas: su padre se encontraba muy enfermo. Lucas no tenía una gran relación con su padre ya que él lo obligó irse a nueva york para que empiece una nueva vida, alejándolo de todos sus amigos y familiares. Además, la relación que sus padres tenían ya se había marchitado hace bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su padre y lo seguía amando. Lucas debía quedarse a cuidar a su madre y a sus familiares en caso lo peor suceda.

Por más que Riley y Farkle intentaban hablar con Lucas, él les decía que no lo podían comprender pues los dos tienen a sus dos padres juntos, sin ningún problema existente. Lucas tenía mucha razón a pesar de todo. La relación de los padres de Riley era como de un cuento de hadas. Cory y Topanga estaban destinados a estar uno a lado del otro para toda la vida. Los padres de Farkle no eran exactamente la mejor pareja, pero después de que se descubrió el asunto del certificado de nacimiento de Farkle y de que tiene autismo, ellos han estado más unidos que nunca. Solo Maya podía entender a Lucas, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Se mostraba distante del grupo desde que llegaron a Texas.

La situación del padre de Lucas empeoró y lo llevaron al hospital. Todos fueron a acompañar a Lucas, con excepción de Maya. Ella no quería ir por alguna razón. Cuando llegaron al lugar, solo la madre de Lucas podría entrar a verlo a la sala de operación. Pasó una hora y no había noticias del padre de Lucas. Lucas desesperado salió de la sala de espera. Riley y Farkle querían seguirlo pero Zay los detuvo. "Lucas debe estar a solas y pensar las cosas con más calma", fue lo que Zay les dijo. "Lo siento Zay pero nosotros vamos a buscarlo" dijo Riley antes de salir de la sala junto a Farkle. Zay se quedó en el hospital a esperar noticias del padre de Lucas. Riley y Farkle salieron del hospital pero no encontraron a Lucas por ningún lugar. Los dos empezaron a buscarlo para encontrarlo cuanto antes.

"Riley, creo que Maya al igual que todos queríamos que Lucas no se vaya", le dijo Farkle a Riley.

"Farkle, a Maya le gustaba Lucas desde hace mucho tiempo y no me lo dijo", respondió Riley alzando un poco la voz. "Ella me lo ocultó todo el tiempo", dijo Riley un poco más triste.

Lucas salió del hospital y se fue a su casa. La mente de Lucas estaba llena de confusión y de angustia. Lucas quería a su padre sano y salvo. Pero si eso ocurría volvería a ser la misma persona que antes conocía y Lucas no quería eso. Cuando llegó se encontró a Maya sentada bajo un árbol a la espalda de la casa. Lucas fue directamente donde estaba ella.

"¿Qué pasó vaquero, porque tan triste, se te perdió un caballo o dos?", dijo Maya con un poco de burla en su rostro.

"No estoy de humor para tus bromas Maya", Lucas le dijo con un tono serio.

"Lo siento, no sé cómo animar a una persona", Maya le dijo a Lucas mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Normalmente soy yo la quien debe recibir ánimos de los demás, esto es nuevo para mí"

"¿Por lo menos entiendes lo que me pasa Maya? Has estado evitándome desde que llégate. Ni siquiera fuiste al hospital con nosotros. ¿Cuál fue tu motivo de venir si no quieres hablarme?" dijo él molesto.

"Mira Lucas, cuando me encuentro triste y pensativa, normalmente es Riley y Farkle quienes me animan y me llenan de esperanzas otra vez. Es raro que venga ese afecto de ti" dijo Maya enfrentando a Lucas.

"Maya, desde que llegue a Nueva York me has puesto muchos apodos, me fastidias mucho, casi pienso que…"

"Y no crees que ese es mi forma de comunicarme contigo Lucas", lo corta. Los ojos de Maya empiezan a humedecerse. "Yo no soy como Riley ni Farkle, Lucas. A mí me cuesta demostrar mi verdadero afecto con facilidad. A ellos los conozco de hace mucho tiempo, a ti te conozco recién. Me da miedo perderte Lucas. Mi padre nos abandonó. Y no quiero que eso pase de nuevo contigo. Por eso les dije a los chicos que fuéramos a buscarte, para que regresaras con nosotros." Maya empieza a llorar. Lucas la abraza. "No quiero que lo que me pasó a mi te pase a ti".

"Maya, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que mi vida cambie si pierdo a mi padre", dijo Lucas triste mientras seguía abrazando a Maya.

"Todo va a salir bien. No quiero que pierdas a tu padre", Maya se separa de él. "Pero si ocurre, recuerda que aún nos tienes a nosotros, tus mejores amigos", le dio una sonrisa final. Lucas también le sonríe.

"Gracias Maya" un poco más tranquilo. En eso suena el celular de Lucas, era Zay. Lucas se pone de pie. "Lucas, el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones. Dijo que tu padre ha salido de cualquier peligro", finalizó su amigo. "Zay ¿es verdad lo que dices? Eso es fantástico. Voy para allá ahorita". Lucas termina y cuelga el teléfono. Lucas sonríe lleno de esperanzas.

"Lo vez vaquero, todo va a estar bien. Te lo dije", Maya le dice a Lucas mientras se pone de pie. Ambos se abrazan por unos segundos. Lucas se separa un poco de ella.

"Esas lagrimas ya no deberían estar en tu rostro, Maya", le dice con dulzura mientras le seca las lágrimas. Ambos se quedan mirando por un momento. Maya y Lucas no sabía lo que está ocurriendo pero no podía dejar de mirarse. Finalmente, Maya se eleva en un poco y besa a Lucas en los labios. Solo pasaron cinco segundos para que Maya reaccionara a su acción y se separó de Lucas. Maya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Acaba de besar a Lucas, el interés romántico de su mejor amiga. Es cierto, Maya empezó a sentir algo por Lucas desde el momento que su interés por Joshua empezaba a irse. Sin embargo, no quería aceptar esos sentimientos pues no quería herir a su mejor amiga. Por otro lado, Lucas nunca antes había besado a otra chica que no fuera Riley. Lucas no se había puesto a pensar en la idea de tener otra enamorada que no fuera Riley, pero sucedió el día que los chicos los emparejaran a Maya y a él como mejor pareja de la secundaria. Muchos decían que la relación que tenía con Riley era de hermandad. No quería creer que Lucas podía tener sentimientos por otra chica que no fuera Riley. Pero ese beso, lo hizo remecer. Lucas empezó a creer que podía superar a Riley.

"Esto no está bien, Lucas. Lo siento", dijo Maya con un tono muy preocupado y con la cara hacia abajo.

"¿Maya, por qué lo hiciste?", Lucas le preguntó muy confundido. Maya volteó para responderle pero no hubo respuesta.

"¿Maya sentía algo por Lucas?, Farkle le pregunta a Riley.

"Farkle, tú también lo sabías", dijo Riley enfrentándolo. Farkle retrocedió un poco de su asiento.

Riley y Farkle seguían buscando a Lucas. Ellos decidieron regresar a la casa de Lucas, pensaron que estaba ahí. Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos empezaron a buscar. Riley busca dentro de la casa y Farkle por afuera. Farkle al final encuentra a Lucas quien está abrazando a Maya y vio como ella se acercaba a su rostro al de Lucas y lo besaba. Farkle no tenía celos del acto. Farkle estaba empezando a madurar y esos sentimientos poco infantiles que tenía por Riley y Maya se habían quedado en el olvido. Sin embargo, él sabía que si Riley veía esa escena, iba a quedar destrozada.

"Farkle, Lucas no está en la casa", Riley se acerca a Farkle. "¿Lo encontraste?"

Farkle no sabía qué hacer. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Es hora de Farkle", dijo en voz alta. Riley la miró confundida. "Texas es conocido como el segundo estado más grande…", Farkle empezó a hablar y hablar. Riley no entendía las acciones de Farkle. Él ya no hacía eso en clases desde que dejo de usar sus famosos cuellos de tortuga. Riley pensaba que Farkle no quería que avanzara. "...y además es el segundo estado más poblado de nuestro país. Gracias, soy Farkle", terminó su explicación.

"Farkle, ¿qué te sucede? Debemos encontrar a Lucas, recuerdas", dijo ella avanzando hacia la espalda de la casa donde se encontraban Lucas y Maya quienes estaban hablando. Riley se alegró de encontrar a Lucas. Sin embargo, había algo en el rostro de Maya y Lucas que no la dejaba tranquila del todo.

"Riley, Farkle. Chicos, Zay me llamó. Me dijo que mi papá salió de la sala de operaciones y ya está fuera de peligro", dijo Lucas para cortar la tensión del momento.

"¿En serio? Qué estupendo Lucas", Riley dijo muy emocionada y abrazó a Lucas. "Vamos al hospital pronto", dijo ella mientras lo jalaba del brazo. Lucas y Riley avanzaban adelante. Mientras Farkle y Maya iban atrás a pasos un poco más lentos.

"Farkle, sucedió. Sucedió lo que no quería que pasara", le dijo Maya en voz baja para que Riley no la pueda oír.

"Si lo sé, los vi Maya", le respondió.

"¿Qué? ¿Riley nos vio?, pregunto muy alterada.

"No Maya, hice todo lo posible para que ella los viera", le respondió para tranquilizarla.

Maya se detuvo. "Promete que no le dirás a Riley. Recuerda que traté de ocultar estos sentimientos para que ella no se sienta lastimada", le dijo a Farkle con un tono suplicante.

"Maya, te lo prometo. Yo tampoco quiero que Riley se sienta lastimada. Pero, algún día vas a tener que decirle", dijo Farkle.

Ambos alcanzaron a Lucas y Riley y fueron al hospital. Pasaron pocos días y el padre Lucas regresó a su casa. Para ese entonces, los padres de Riley, Cory y Topanga, los padres de Farkle, Stuart Minkus y Jennifer Minkus, la madre de Maya, Katy, y Shawn ya habían llegado a Texas buscando a los chicos. Al parecer, Auggie no era tan bueno guardando secretos. Para buena suerte de los chicos, ellos ayudaron a convencer a los padres de Lucas para que lo dejen regresar a Nueva York. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos deberían estar felices por Lucas, había un silencio incomodo que antes no se había notado. Eso a Riley le preocupaba.

"Riley, Maya no quería lastimarte. Y yo tampoco. Por eso lo tratamos de ocultar todo este tiempo", respondió Farkle. "Somos tus mejores amigos y buscamos tú felicidad por eso lo hicimos".

Riley se quedó en silenció por un momento. "Siempre me han protegido de todo y yo no quiero que me traten más como una niña, Farkle", dijo Riley un poco molesta. "Hace una semana, le pregunte a Maya que pasaba entre ella y Lucas. Quería saber porque no conversaban como antes. Ya no escuchaba a Maya molestarlo y quería saber que había pasado. Ella me dijo que no era nada. Pero yo ya sabía el incidente del beso".

"¿Cómo te enteraste?, le preguntó a Farkle.

"Los escuché a ti y a Lucas conversando sobre eso. Lucas te decía que me quería mucho y que ese beso lo confundió. Y tú le dijiste…"

"Que tú y Lucas se querían tanto como dos hermanos", dijo Farkle terminando la frase de Riley.

"Y él te dijo que no quería creer eso. Y si fuera así, no quería sentir nada por Maya pues…",

"Pues no quería herirte", terminó nuevamente la frase de Riley.

"Exactamente eso me dijo Maya cuando le comenté sobre el beso. Los dos no querían herirme, pero a la vez me hacían sentir que yo era el impedimento para que pase algo entre ellos. Así que hoy antes de la graduación les dije a los dos que no se preocupen por mí, que ambos son mis mejores amigos y si van a empezar a ser novios, yo lo iba a entender. Además, Farkle, Lucas y yo no somos novios desde ya un buen tiempo. Tarde o temprano él iba a empezar a salir con otras personas que no fueran yo. Y si mi mejor amiga iba por fin a salir con un chico, yo debería estará feliz. Ambos iban a tomar la decisión después de la graduación. La felicidad de mis mejores amigos es la mía", dijo Riley quien miraba a Farkle detenidamente.

"Riley, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte. Me alegra tener una amiga como tú", dijo Farkle con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando notó que Riley empezaba a llorar. "Pero no entiendo porque estoy triste ahora" Empezó a llorar y a desesperase. Esto hizo que Farkle se acercará más a Riley. "No paro de pensar que mi primera relación sentimental solo haya sido un amor de hermanos, de protección. Quizás todas mis relaciones serán así; me verán como una niña que necesita protección. Esto se debe seguro a que soy una chica débil, torpe, inútil para hacer…". Riley es interrumpida por Farkle quien la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Escúchame Riley, quiero que ahorita mismo dejes de decir esas tonterías". Riley nunca antes había visto a Farkle tan serio y enojado.

"Farkle yo…".

"Riley, eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Siempre estas pendiente de todos nosotros. Recuerdo el día que me encerré en el armario del conserje y fuiste tú quien me ayudó a recuperar fuerzas y volver a creer en mí. Riley la mejor persona que he conocido. No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso de ti. No quiero verte triste. Eso me pone triste. Tú eres un brillo de sol, y yo quiero que ese sol nunca se apague". Esto era algo nuevo. Riley siempre se había comportado como su padre. Ella siempre buscaba la felicidad para todos; por más difícil que sea, siempre intentaba hacerlo realidad. Pero ahora era diferente, era ella quien ahora deseaba que le ayudaran. Farkle lo estaba haciendo realidad. "Si te cuidamos es porque realmente eres importante para nosotros. Este es un abrazo, Riley. Un abrazo de alguien que realmente se importa por ti. De tu familia, de Maya, de Lucas y de mi recibirás muchos más de esos cuando tú lo necesites. No lo dudes nunca". Farkle tenía toda la razón. Riley no debería ponerse triste. Si el sentimiento que sentían Lucas y ella era de solo de hermandad, no significa que sea malo. Lucas y Maya la van a querer siempre. Ellos buscaran lo mejor para ella al igual que ella siempre buscará lo mejor para ellos.

"Farkle, gracias. Gracias por todo", dijo Riley separando su rostro de para poder ver a Farkle. "Siempre has estado ahí para mí", dijo Riley un poco más contenta.

"Porque yo sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para mí", lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Riley siempre quería ver a las personas sonriendo. Riley conocía a Farkle desde pequeños y siempre lo veía sonreír. Pero, por una extraña razón, ver la sonrisa de Farkle esta vez la hacía sentir muy diferente. Era un día especial, un momento especial, un momento que ella siempre querrá recordar. Y ahí esta Farkle con su sonrisa. Riley quería decir algo, pero no podía. Solo veía esa sonrisa. El mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Solo era ella y Farkle. Riley acercó se acercó más su rostro al de Farkle y lo besó. Riley no sabía que había hecho, solo se dejó llevar. Ella solo pensaba que Farkle se separaría de ella asustado y confundido. Pero al parecer Farkle no quería separarse de Riley. Entonces, era ella quien debía separarse de Farkle. Separó sus labios de los de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente otra vez. De repente se oyeron voces. Eran los chicos quienes se acercaban al lugar donde estaban ellos. Para la suerte de ellos, el muro los tapaba y nadie podía haberlos visto.

"Chicos, hola. ¿Qué están haciendo?", dijo Farkle separándose y parándose de la banca a los chicos.

"Buscábamos a Riley, Farkle ¿La has visto?", preguntó Lucas. Riley se para de la banca.

"Uy al parecer los dos querían estar solos", dijo Maya con un tono de picardía.

"Solo conversábamos de cuanto hemos aprendido de la vida", respondió Riley algo nerviosa. Ella noto que Luca y Maya estaban agarrando de las manos. "¿Y chicos, ya son novios?, preguntó Riley.

"Bueno, el vaquero y yo conversamos sobre eso y…", dijo Maya al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de Lucas.

"Decidimos que debemos dar un tiempo para conocernos más. Y si las cosas resultan bien, ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo", dijo Lucas con una sonrisa.

"Ahora regresemos pronto. Tu padre está desesperado por tomarse una foto con su hijita", decía Maya estirando el cachete de Riley.

Los cuatro regresaron al auditorio. La noche continuaba y todos se divertían. Sin embargo, cada vez que Riley y Farkle cruzaban miradas, no podían evitar sonrojarse. Riley recordaba que su madre le pidió matrimonio a su padre el mismo día de la graduación de los dos. Al parecer, Riley podía tener esa misma historia de amor que tuvieron sus padres, después de todo. Solo era cuestión de seguir aprendiendo a vivir.

 **Gracias por leerla :)**


	2. No quiero que te alejes de mi lado

**Personalmente crecí viendo** ** _"Aprendiendo a Vivir"_** **, era mi programa favorito. He estado viendo** ** _"el Mundo de Riley" y_** **me parece una buena secuela**

 **Los eventos de esta historia se basan de los episodios del** ** _El Mundo de Riley_** **hasta el episodio "Girl Meets Creativity" de la segunda temporada. La historia transcurre una semana después del día de graduación (Último episodio de la segunda temporada)**

 **Capitulo II: No quiero que te alejes de mi lado (Parejas Riakle, Lucaya, Rucas, Smackle, Corpanga y AuggiexAva)**

Ha pasado ya una semana una semana desde el día de la graduación. Riley estaba sentada en su típica ventana de su cuarto viendo el paisaje. Maya se había ido de viaje con su madre y Shawn. Ellos les habían preguntado a Riley y a su familia si queríamos ir también. Sin embargo, Cory y Topanga decidieron no ir para que Shawn y Katy puedan estar "a solas". Lucas y Zay se fueron a Texas para visitar a sus familias y a sus viejos amigos. Lucas y Maya han tenido pequeñas citas aunque aún no han decidido si van a ser enamorados o no. Pero Riley tenía sus propias inquietudes.

"No lo veo desde la graduación", dijo Riley pegando su mejilla a la ventana. "Todos los días Farkle venía a mi ventana a saludarme y a preguntarme cómo estaba. Pero desde ese incidente, no he sabido nada de él". Riley se dejó llevar por el momento y besó a su mejor amigo, mientras él la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Riley pensaba que eso lo había distanciado de Farkle estos días. "De repente ya no me quiere ver más".

"¿Quién no te quiere ver más Riley?", dijo Topanga. Riley estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que su mamá estaba parada a su lado.

"Mamá, bueno. ¿Recuerdas tú día de graduación?, preguntó Riley a su mamá.

"Si lo recuerdo, fue el día que le pedí matrimonio a tu papá y lo deje helado por más de una hora", le respondió Topanga.

"Pues mamá, resulta que…"

"No me digas Riley, ¿Lucas te pidió matrimonio?, preguntó Topanga un poco alterada.

"No, Lucas no…"

"¿Tú le pediste matrimonio?

"No, lo que pasa…"

"Ay hija, quien sea que te haya pedido matrimonio, igual tu papá se nos muere"

"Escucha. Nadie me pidió matrimonio", dijo Riley. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Dime hija"

"Que pasa si tú nunca habías sentido algo por una persona de una forma romántica a pesar de que lo conozcas desde pequeño y siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo pero por una cuestión de la vida lo terminas besando en el día de tu graduación, ¿qué harías?", preguntó Riley de una forma dramática.

"Bueno, tendría que preguntarle a Farkle cómo se siente él al respecto", respondió Topanga.

"¿Cómo supiste que fue Farkle?", pregunto Riley intrigada por la respuesta de su madre.

"Riley, lo describiste", dijo Topanga. "¿Ya hablaste con él?, preguntó Topanga.

"Ese es el problema mamá. Desde la graduación no lo he visto. No ha venido a la casa como de costumbre y tampoco ha ido a Topanga's. Y me preocupa que lo haya asustado y ya no quiera ser mi amigo", dijo Riley con un tono muy triste.

"¿Qué tal si lo invitas a quedarse aquí en la casa por toda una noche? Así podrán conversar todo el tiempo que quieran", le propuso la idea a Riley.

"Mamá, nadie además de Maya se había quedado en toda la noche. Peor si es un chico", dijo Riley un poco sonrojada al recordar el beso. "Además aunque tratará de invitarlo no he podido hablar con él. No ha venido a mi casa y su teléfono esta desconectado".

"Mira, mañana mientras vamos a recoger a Auggie del viaje que tuvo con Agg-Ava, aprovechas en ir a su casa para invitarlo", dijo Topanga resaltando cada Agg.

"Mamá, mi papá se volvería loco si sabe que estoy a solas con un chico…en la casa", dijo Riley.

"Es fácil engañar a tu padre", le dijo Topanga muy segura de sí. "Te llamó cuando estemos cerca para que Farkle pueda salir por la ventana y pueda tocar la puerta y así tu padre no se entere", le respondió Topanga.

"De acuerdo mamá, así quedamos", le dijo Riley mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Topanga.

En la tarde, Cory, Topanga y Riley se dirigían al aeropuerto para recoger a Auggie de su viaje.

"Cory, hazme recordar por qué autorizamos a Auggie a que vaya a ese viaje con Agg-Ava", dijo Topanga.

"Topanga, era un viaje de excursión con todo su salón. No fueron los dos solos", respondió Cory.

"Se fueron al avión agarrados de las manos, con mi anillo de matrimonio en su dedo. Y Ava se reía de mi mientras subía", aclaró Topanga con mucho énfasis, levantando su mano para que Cory vea que no tiene su anillo en su dedo.

"Topanga yo también te di un anillo de niña también. No es para exagerar", dijo Cory. Topanga lo mira con un gesto de amargura. "Sabes que te amo Topanga".

"Yo sé que si Cory", dijo Topanga mientras besaba a su esposo.

Riley veía toda la escena, con cierto disgusto pero a la vez de agrado. Riley veía como la relación de sus padres era perfecta. Ella quería una vida así con un chico, que a pesar que haya peleas nunca durará ella que es amor verdadero. Pensaba en su relación con Lucas. Era lindo cuando ambos se protegían en la escuela. Pero cada vez que más veía su deseo de que estuviese ahí para protegerla y ella a él, recordaba lo que Maya dijo: son como hermanos. Y después de eso recordó el beso con Farkle. ¿Qué la impulsó a hacerlo? Siempre veía a Farkle como su mejor amigo varón y además él ya había perdido su interés por mí y por Maya. ¿Quizás porque necesitaba ser protegida? ¿También veía a Farkle como su hermano? ¿O quizás sea Farkle el Cory de su vida? ¿O quizás tenía que seguir esperando por mucho más tiempo? Fue justo cuando vio la calle en la que Farkle vivía.

Riley tuvo que mentir al decir que tenía que regresar a su casa porque se le olvidó que era el episodio final de su programa favorito. Cory accedió y dejo a su hija para que regresara a su casa. Cuando Riley pudo perder de vistas a sus padres, se dirigió a la casa de Farkle. Toco la puerta de su casa y estaba pensando qué decir a los padres de Farkle para que le puedan dar permiso para que lo dejen dormir en su casa. Sin embargo, Farkle fue el que abrió la puerta.

"Riley… hola", dijo Farkle un poco asustado y a la vez ruborizado. Riley no respondía, realmente esperaba que uno de sus padres abriera la puerta. Farkle fue el primero en reaccionar. "Pasa Riley, siéntate", dijo Farkle señalando a Riley el sofá para que se siente. Ambos pasaron a la sala y se sentaron. Nuevamente, hubo un silencio por parte de los dos.

"¿Tus padres Farkle?", preguntó ella rompiendo la tensión.

"Mis padres fueron a celebrar su aniversario. Me dijeron para ir pero quise quedarme en mi casa. Pero ya van a regresar pronto", dijo Farkle un poco nervioso.

"O ya veo", dijo Riley. Un silencio incomodo tuvo lugar otra vez. "Farkle, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?", dijo Riley de forma directa. Riley se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Por un momento, ella quería decirlo de una vez porque ya no resistía ese silencio. Pero por el otro, realmente deseaba que Farkle le pidiera a ella para ir a su casa.

"Está bien Riley, le avisaré a mis padres", dijo Farkle después de una breve pausa para procesar la información. Riley, por un lado, se alegró de que aceptará ya que le daría tiempo para hablar con él; pero por el otro lado, le daba un poco de nervios estar con Farkle a solas.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Farkle para ir a la de Riley. Durante todo el recorrido, los dos casi nada. Sobre todo, ninguno de los dos quiso mencionar el asunto del beso. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Riley, ambos se sentaron en sofá.

"Riley, ¿dónde están tus padres? Deseo saludarlos", dijo Farkle.

"Mis padres han salido a recoger a Auggie del aeropuerto", dijo Riley con un rubor en su rostro al darse cuenta que están solos por ahora. Farkle hizo lo mismo. "Pero no te preocupes, ya van a llegar en cualquier momento", dijo Riley justo en el momento suena su teléfono. "Justo son ellos. ¿Aló? Mamá hola, ¿ya están de vuelta?", preguntó Riley.

"No Riley aún no, el avión de Auggie se ha retrasado y va a llegar en dos horas más", respondió Topanga por su teléfono.

"Oh, ok no te preocupes. Los veo en la noche. Adiós", dijo Riley y cortó el teléfono. Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos al saber que iban a estar más tiempo a solas. Era raro para Farkle no decir nada. Él era un chico que por su misma naturaleza decía algo para cortar la tensión existente entre sus amigos. Ahora él deseaba que Riley cortara siempre la tensión que existía entre los dos. Por otro lado Riley estaba muy confundida. Ella deseaba no haber besado a Farkle, porque de haber sido así, ahorita no tendrían problemas para hablar. Pero, ella también agradeció que haya sucedido. Sin embargo, no sabía porque estaba feliz que haya pasado. No estaba segura si era porque podía superar el interés romántico que sentía por Lucas o porque realmente quería besar a Farkle.

"¿No quieres ver un poco de televisión?, dijo Riley para evaporar la tensión en el aire.

"Claro, lo que digas", respondió él. Riley intentó prender la televisión y esta no encendía. Ella estaba preocupada de que se haya malogrado. "Creo que no está enchufada", dijo Farkle al percatarse que realmente estaba desconectada. Se acercó al enchufe, lo conectó y se quemó. Riley al notar la pequeña explosión dentro del televisor se asustó.

"¿Ahora ya está encendida?, preguntó Farkle a pesar que él ya conocía la respuesta. Riley empezó a reírse. "¿Qué pasó Riley, por qué te ríes?

"Me hace recordar a la primera vez que quemamos el televisor en mi casa", dijo Riley entre risas.

"Ah ya me cuerdo. Fue la primera vez que fui a tu casa. Tu papá nos dijo que no podíamos ver más de una hora de televisión", dijo Farkle

"Y no hicimos le hicimos caso y el televisor estaba recalentado", completó Riley

"Así que decidimos echarle agua para que se enfríe y se terminó malogrando", terminó Farkle la conversación lo que hizo que ambos empezaran a reírse bastante. Riley empezaba a pensar que había recuperado a su amigo, ya que ambos habían vuelto a conversar después de mucho. Sin embargo, esa idea se perdió al darse cuenta que volvieron a quedarse callados.

Pasó prácticamente media hora con ese silencio incomodo entre los dos. A veces lanzaban pequeñas conversaciones pero no llegaban a durar ni 2 minutos. Entonces, el celular de Riley empieza a sonar. Era Topanga. "Mamá hola, ¿ya están viniendo a casa?, preguntó Riley.

"Riley, el avión de Auggie aún no ha salido del otro aeropuerto. Al parecer han tenido problemas al despegar.", dijo Topanga con un poco preocupada. "Te llamó cuando el avión haya llegado. Cuídate", dijo Topanga y colgó el teléfono.

Riley estaba muy dividida. Por un lado quería que sus padres ya estuviesen en la casa. Así podrían romper ese silencio que tenía con Farkle. Pero por otro lado, Riley quería quedarse más tiempo a solas con él por alguna razón.

"¿Qué tal si comemos algo?, preguntó Farkle.

"Está bien veré que hay en la cocina", dijo Riley mientras se dirigía al refrigerador Lo abrió y se percató que había varios sabores de helado. "Farkle que dices si hacemos helados", dijo Riley con una gran emoción.

"¿Helado?", dijo Farkle emocionado. Riley sabía que a Farkle le encantaba el helado y los dulces. Por más que haya madurado un poco, su amor por los dulces seguía intacto. "Hay que un helado grande, con frutas, caramelos", dijo Farkle mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Riley.

"Muy bien, empecemos", dijeron los dos al unísono.

Tanto Riley como Farkle empezaron a armar su helado. Ambos se turnaban para colocar los sabores de helados en sus vasijas. Riley quería echarle crema chantilly a su helado para hacerlo más dulce pero al parecer estaba atorada.

"Farkle no puedo sacar la crema", dijo Farkle.

"Haber déjame ayudarte…", decía Farkle justo cuando el chantilly salió del pomo directo a su rostro gracias a la presión que Riley había hecho. Riley a ver la cara de Farkle llena de chantilly empezó a reírse. "Ohhh, te parece gracioso pequeña Matthews", le dijo a Riley mientras agarraba otra crema de chantilly. "Ahora es tu turno". Riley empezó a correr por la sala mientras Farkle la perseguía. Ambos intentaban manchar de chantilly al otro, mientras se reían haciéndolo. Farkle llegó a la cocina antes que Riley; agarró las nueces y empezó a tirarles a Riley. Una de esas nueces impactó a Riley y ella cayó al suelo. Farkle a ver lo sucedido se acercó a ella muy asustado.

"Riley, disculpe no quería lastimarte", dijo Farkle asustado mientras cogía a Riley entre sus brazos.

"Te engañe jahhh", dijo Riley imitando al viejo Farkle mientras lo manchaba de chantilly. Farkle se movió rápido y agarró un cojín del sofá. Riley hizo lo mismo y ambos empezaron a golpearse con los cojines. Riley estaba feliz de estar jugando con Farkle, le recordaba mucho a su infancia cuando ella y él jugaban de pequeños. Solo faltaba Maya y era un completo déjà vu. Además, estaba interactuando con Farkle con quien hace unos momentos tenía dificultad para hablarle. Luego de tanta acción, ambos se cansaron y se sentaron en un sofá.

"Mis padres me van a matar cuando vean esto", decía Riley mientras se reía y observaba todo el cuarto desordenado.

"Ellos aún no han llamado ¿verdad?", preguntó Farkle.

"Supongo que el avión de mi hermano se ha retrasado mucho", dijo Riley. Riley aprovechó el momento que ambos estaban hablando para tratar de preguntarle sobre el tema del beso. "Y Farkle, yo quería preguntarte algo", dijo ella un poco ruborizada.

"Dime", dijo Farkle.

"Ah, bueno…", Riley no podía pronunciar bien las palabras. "Farkle quería preguntarte si…ahh… "¿cómo esta Smackle?", terminó Riley mientras se lamentaba que no pudo preguntarle directamente sobre el beso.

"Oh, bueno. Mis sentimientos por ella han crecido luego que nos enteramos sobre su autismo", dijo Farkle un poco sonrojado. Riley sabía que desde ese día la relación de Farkle con Smackle había crecido. Ya no eran rivales eran amigos. Incluso, se podría decir que ambos estaban intentando ser algo más. "No estoy seguro aun de mis sentimientos por ella. No sé si es de amistad, de protección o… algo más", terminó Farkle. Riley, en ese momento, se sorprendió de la duda que tenía Farkle de aceptar que de repente sentía algo por Smackle. Si en realidad empezaba a sentir algo por Isadora, ¿por qué permitió que Riley lo besara?"

"Farkle me alegra escuchar que tu relación con Smackle haya crecido", dijo Riley. Un silencio prolongado.

"Le conté sobre el beso", dijo Farkle de forma directa. Riley, al escuchar la palabra beso quedó congelada.

"¿QUEEEÉ? ¿Qué te dijo ella?, preguntó Riley un poco alterada.

"Ella me preguntó que pensaba sobre eso"

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que no quería que volviera a pasar", dijo Farkle. Riley, al escuchar esas palabras, se levantó del sofá y salió dirigida a su cuarto. "RIley, espera. No me dejaste terminar"

"DÉJAME SOLA FARKLE", decía Riley triste mientras cerraba la puerta de tu cuarto.

"ÁBREME LA PUERTA RILEY", gritaba Farkle mientras tocaba la puerta de Riley.

"VETE DE MI CASA", dijo Riley mientras apagaba las luces, se echaba en su cama y empezaba a llorar. Riley lamentaba haberlo invitado a que se quede en su casa. Ella ya no entendía lo que sentía. Ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Quería recuperar a su amigo luego de un incidente que sucedió, pero ahora se ponía triste por Farkle no quería que ese beso sucediera. Acaso Riley quería oír a Farkle decir que le gustó el beso. Acaso quería que Farkle admitiera que seguía interesado en ella como tantas veces él decía antes. Acaso quería creer que Farkle era quien podría ayudarla a superar su primer romance con Lucas. Acaso quería que Farkle fuera su nueva ilusión.

"RILEY, ÁBREME POR FAVOR", gritaba Farkle quien ahora estaba afuera de las ventanas de su cuarto.

"DÉJAME SOLA FARKLE. TODOS LO ESTÁN HACIENDO, ES HORA QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HAGAS", dijo Riley entre lágrimas sin despegar su rostro de su cama. Riley mencionó todos en su dialogo. Riley no pensaba con claridad. Ella pensaba que Maya y Lucas la habían dejado sola luego de que empezaron a tener citas. ¿Realmente eso le afectaba?

"ES POR ESO QUE DESEO QUE EL BESO NO HAYA SUCEDIDO NUNCA. NO QUIERO PERDER LO NUESTRO RILEY… NO QUIERO", grito Farkle mientras empezaba llorar. Riley al escuchar esas palabras despegó su rostro de la cama. "Riley, eres muy importante para mí. Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeños Tengo miedo de que el beso haga que te sientas incomoda y me dejes de hablar", dijo Farkle entre lágrimas. "No quiero perderte".

Riley se había percatado que Farkle sentía lo mismo que ella. Riley se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirle a Farkle. Ni bien ella abrió la ventana, Farkle la abrazó con fuerza. Riley correspondió el abrazo.

"Es por eso que no quería hablarte en estos días. No tuve el valor de escuchar en tu voz decir que no querías hablarme", decía Farkle mientras intentaba entrar sin soltarse del abrazo de Riley.

"Farkle, yo tenía miedo de que no ibas a volver a hablarme también. Eres muy importante para mí también. Ese día fuiste tú quien me sacó de mi tristeza", dijo Riley.

"No quería que mi rayo de sol se apagará. Daría mi vida para evitar su extinción", dijo Farkle refiriéndose a Riley.

"Y yo jamás permitiría que una persona que haga eso por mí se aleje", dijo Riley refriéndose a él.

Riley y Farkle lo consiguieron. Ambos recuperaron esa amistad que no quería perder. Ambos se abrazaron por unos minutos mientras ambos se tranquilizaban. Luego, se separaron del abrazo.

"Tengo que ser sincero Riley, el beso que me diste, fue lindo", dijo Farkle con un rubor en su rostro quien no despegaba la mirada de Riley.

"Gracias Farkle. A mí también me pareció muy lindo", dijo Riley que tampoco podía dejar de ver a Farkle.

"Riley, estamos creciendo. Estamos descubriendo quienes somos", dijo Farkle. "Aun tienes que descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos por Lucas y por mí. Y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo con Smackle y contigo"

"No podemos decir aun cuales son nuestros verdaderos sentimientos", dijo Riley.

"Pero por lo menos sé que pase lo que pase…", dijo Farkle mientras tomaba las manos de Riley. "Tú estarás siempre a mi lado".

"Y tú para mí Farkle", terminó Riley mientras se soltaba de las manos de Farkle para abrazarlo. Ella aun no sabía si lo que sentía por Farkle era más que amistad o si aún quería a Lucas. Lo único que sí sabía ahora es que siempre tendrá a un amigo a su lado. Y si la vida quiere que ambos conquisten juntos el mundo, ella lo aceptaría con mucha alegría.

"RILEYYYYYYY", se escuchó un grito en la sala que alarmó mucho a los chicos.

"¿Ese es tu papá no?", preguntó Farkle un poco asustado.

"Si es él", dijo Riley también un poco asustada. En ese momento, Cory y Topanga ingresaron al cuarto de Riley con una llave ya que esta estaba cerrada y luego Cory encendió la luz.

"AHHHH", gritó Cory al darse cuenta que Riley y Farkle se encontraban abrazados. "FARKLE"

"¿Farkle?, yo no soy Farkle, soy Donnie Barnes, un chico normal", dijo Farkle mientras trataba de salir por la ventana pero Cory lo agarró de su pie.

"¿Quién lo invitó a venir?", dijo Cory mientras hacía que Farkle entrará por la ventana hacia el cuarto.

"Yo lo hice papá", dijo Riley.

Cory exhalo como siempre cada vez que se sorprendía de algo. "¿y quién te dio permiso señorita?", preguntó Cory.

"Yo se lo di", dijo Topanga quien se acercaba a la escena.

Cory exhalo con más fuerza. "Pero Topanga, ambos estuvieron solos en la casa. Y al ver como dejaron la sala quien sabe lo que podrían haber hecho", dijo Cory intuyendo algo indebido.

"Papá, ¿cómo piensas eso de nosotros?", dijo Riley un poco sorprendida.

"Están creciendo y eso les obliga a averiguar muchas cosas", dijo Cory.

"Como nosotros Cory, cuando éramos jóvenes Cory, cuando tu padre nos decía lo mismo", dijo Topanga mientras se acerca a Cory.

"Oh Dios mío me convertí en mi padre", dijo Cory preocupado. "Lo único que sé es que ahora los dos deben ir a la sala y limpiar todo el desastre de abajo". En eso se escuchó el ruido de varios platos rompiéndose. "Lo que faltaba, Auggie no juegues con los platos", dijo Cory mientras salía del cuarto de Riley.

"Voy a la sala Riley", dijo Farkle mientras se levantaba de la ventana del cuarto y se dirigía a la sala. Topanga se acercó a Riley.

"Riley, ¿todo está bien entre tú y Farkle ahora?", le preguntó a Riley en voz baja para que Farkle no la escuchara.

Riley miró hacia la puerta donde estaba Farkle él cual la esperaba mientras le sonreía. "Si mamá, todo está mejor que nunca", dijo Riley. Riley se paró, fue donde estaba Farkle y ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Topanga, se quedó en el cuarto de Riley y observa las fotos que su hija tenía. Topanga observó una foto en la cual aparecía Riley y Farkle de niños atrapando luciérnagas. Topanga recordó que una de sus primeras "citas" con Cory fue atrapando luciérnagas. Topanga tomó la foto en sus manos. "Riley, yo sé que encontrarás a tu Cory algún día". Dejo la foto en su lugar y salió de la habitación.

 **Gracias por leerlo :)**


End file.
